


A Mortal Danger To All Men

by SJN



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJN/pseuds/SJN
Summary: When Thomas Shelby saw her he knew he was in mortal danger. She was beautiful without knowing it, held charms far more dangerous than any weapon, and instilled grace in every common thing and divinity in every careless gesture. Venus was never so lovely and with a single smile Tommy knew he was forever trapped in her perfection.
Relationships: Thomas Shelby / Caroline Forbes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	A Mortal Danger To All Men

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary are borrowed from a quote by Savinien de Cyrano de Bergerac.

Ada Thorne has seen her brother Tommy in many states throughout her 32 years but never has she seen him like this. Not before the war when he first learned what heart break truly meant, and not even after the war when he came back haunted and bitter. 

This Tommy was silent and still. And pale. So pale. If it weren't for the rings of smoke and slow blinks she'd think him a corpse. His usually pristine suit is wrinkled and his normally tidy desk looks a far cry from one belonging to a member of Parliament, what with the numerous guns and bottles of whiskey. 

He looks like a man that's been to hell and back and planning on taking everyone for a second round. 

"When was the last time you slept?"

No answer. Not even an acknowledgement that he'd even heard her. His cold gaze focused on a turned over frame that she knows holds a picture of a beautiful woman with golden curls and green-blue eyes. A woman a over a decade his junior that had no business being involved with a man like him. 

A woman who's smile is like the sun, and who's overwhelming kindness and naive innocence grated on Ada's last nerve. At first at least. 

It took the better part of a year for Ada to even acknowledge that the blonde was someone who would stick around. Because surely a girl like that would not stick around with a man like her brother. 

Plus she was American. 

A southern belle to boot. 

What was her title? Miss Mystic something? 

The girl was a reigning beauty pageant winner for Christ's sake! 

Now she was laying in a cold morgue with a bullet hole in her chest while her newborn daughter and 2 year old son slept upstairs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the video I made for this story which can be found here https://vimeo.com/373724934.  
Next chapter will be much longer and go back to the beginning.


End file.
